Me gustaría
by jazmin.guerrero.1614
Summary: ¿A quién le importa?... A mi no, yo solo quiero al sargento para mi... Solo espera, el día llegara, lo he planeado todo para poderte hacer mio... Att: Eren (Ereri, M-preg de Levi en un futuro cercano * *) Lemmon salvaje en los caps del 2 en adelante


Hola, mi primer fanfic yaoi .w. Que nervios, por favor no me maten (?, pero si puedo recibir consejos de quien quiera y sea respetuoso.

Bien, en este fanfic me gustaría dar inicio a mi M-preg project, es acerca de un Levi uke *^*, así que creo que será muy raro y un tanto complicado al comienzo, espero me tengan paciencia y que nos podamos ayudar entre ustedes y yo o3o .

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen (lástima)

* * *

Cap I

Eres tú...

Cada persona tiene sus propios sueños, cada quien tiene su propia forma de ver la vida, y esto no es una excepción para nadie, nadie, el joven Jaeger se encontraba bajo un árbol digiriendo a solas la comida que acababa de terminar, estaba buena, después de todo la había preparado nada más y nada menos que el sargento Rivaille; ese día curiosamente parecía haber estado de buen humor por lo que simplemente sin que nadie se cuestionase nada le dejaron proseguir con la cena y el sargento mantuvo ese buen humor incluso después de lavar los platos en los que todos habían comido, era extraño pero en realidad no se atrevía a preguntarle que le había sucedido.

-Eren, es hora de entrar al cuartel, comenzará a hacer frío muy pronto- Era la voz de una chica bien conocida por el oji verde, su hermana como de costumbre lo estaba cuidando, preocupándose por él incluso más de lo que debía, le extendió la mano al chico quien la tomo fuertemente en señal de gratitud para luego ponerse de pie el mismo, al castaño no parecía importarle que su hermana le ayudara tanto, aunque sabía que ella podía llegar al punto de ser una verdadera molestia.

-Gracias, Mikasa- contesto algo desganado el joven, era verdad que comenzaba a hacer frío, pero prefería estar afuera solo pensando en sus propios asuntos que adentro escuchando las tontas conversaciones de sus compañeros de cuartel, quienes seguramente se iban a burlar de él por lo que había hecho en la última reunión para verificar las posiciones de la formación para la expedición en las afueras de las murallas...

-No me digas que estas pensando en eso de nuevo, solo fue un accidente- Decía acongojada la peli negra mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano quien rápidamente y debido a la incomodidad alejo la mano de ella de su cabeza, recordando lo que había sucedido...

_-Flash back-_

-Bien, todos entendieron sus posiciones ¿correcto?- La voz del sargento retumbaba en toda la sala, aunque era poco más grande que un cuarto, su voz hacía eco al chocar contra las paredes, dándole un gran aire de respeto y obviamente atención, algo que el joven Jaeger no había entendido, ¿Acaso era estúpido?, se había quedado dormido durante toda la charla y era claro que eso le iba a pasar si toda la noche anterior "la loca de los titanes" había experimentado con su cuerpo, sacando muestras, fluidos, cabello y diferentes objetos de estudio de los cuales no quería saber realmente en donde terminarían, pero él bien sabía que NADA podía desconcentrarlo de las charlas que hacía su sargento Rivaille.

-¡Si señor!- se escuchó al unísono la respuesta de todos los soldados que se encontraban en la sala atendiendo a las palabras de el sargento, cuando de repente un sonido peculiar atravesó todo el lugar causando incomodidad en todos y cada uno de los soldados, un gran y sonoro ronquido se había escuchado en el puesto tres de la cuarta fila de formación, algún desgraciado se había quedado dormido; "_lo pagara caro el imbécil que se haya quedado dormido, ni siquiera podrá recordar su nombre después del castigo_", pensó el sargento Rivaille mientras caminaba entre las filas hasta llegar al lugar que ocupaba aquel "bello durmiente" titan en desarrollo.

-¡JAEGER!- un golpe seguido de un sonido contundente de una varita (que había sido utilizada para mostrar a cada soldado su posición en la formación en un gran tablero) rompiéndose en la cabeza de el castaño fue lo único que se escuchó por algunos segundos, todos los soldados juraban que con aquella pequeña varita había matado a "la salvación de la humanidad".

-¡Eren!- La voz de una asiática pelinegra se escuchó fuertemente mientras que iba en ayuda de su hermano quien había abierto los ojos de golpe al sentir tal golpe en su cabeza. -Maldito enano,¡mira lo que le hiciste a Eren!- Su ceño se había fruncido y se encontraba mirando muy desafiante al sargento que había osado golpear a su precioso hermano.

-M... Mikasa, deja así, fue mi culpa, me he quedado dormido en medio de la charla y no he puesto atención a mi posición, así que fue todo mi culpa- La voz del castaño quien se estaba acariciando el lugar del golpe mientras maldecía en su mente sonaba aún un poco adormilada.

-Si, ha sido todo la culpa de este mocoso, así que por favor señorita Ackerman deje de lado su altanería y vuelva a su cuarto ahora mismo... La reunión ha terminado, TODOS... pueden irse, mañana los espero en la mañana temprano para practicar un poco de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con sus nuevas posiciones...- Eren había sido afortunado, solo había recibido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, al parecer el sargento no tenía ganas de matar al mocoso, o no al menos por hoy - Ahh y recuerden, temprano para limpiar toda la base antes del entrenamiento, y para limpiar las caballerizas, es verdad, también, GRACIAS A JAEGER, tendremos que limpiar y arreglar los equipos tridimensionales y haremos una caminata al rededor de la base para calentar un poco los músculos... Los veo en la mañana, descansen bien.-Su mirada era seria o más bien fría como de costumbre, parecía que no le importaba reventar a los soldados antes de la próxima salida para combatir titanes, todo por que el queridísimo Eren se había quedado dormido, que lío en el que los había metido a todos.

-Eren maldito, ¿Acaso no piensas en los demás?- Se apresuró a decir Jean lleno de furia, seguramente su día no había sido bueno y estaba aún peor ahora que el Sargento Levi los iba a hacer polvo con tanto que hacer.

-No lo molestes Jean, tú también te hubieras quedado dormido si hubieran experimentado contigo por tanto tiempo la noche anterior... -Defendio la peli negra hermana de el que ahora estaba siendo maldecido por todos.

-Lo... Lo siento chicos, se los compensare a todos de alguna forma...- Se disculpó el oji verde quien aún estaba sobando su cabeza, seguramente se le había fracturado el cránero por el fuerte golpe de ese objeto que ahora seguramente estaba tendido en el suelo en forma de pequeñas piezas de madera.

_-Fin flashback-_

_-_No quiero ir Mikasa, estoy bien, entrare en un momento cuando el sol se haya puesto completamente, además con mi chaleco puedo cubrirme- Su voz sonaba desganada, seguramente seguía avergonzado y se sentía culpable de que sus compañeros hubieran pasado por semejante y exagerado día aquella vez - Así que por favor entra, yo iré en unos minutos- Se sentó de nuevo lentamente recostándose en el árbol y cubriéndose bien con el chaleco que tenía grabado el símbolo de la legión de reconocimiento.

-Está bien Eren, pero no te esfuerces demasiado- Fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de entrar a la base de nuevo en donde nadie se preocupó de decirle algunas palabras más que Armin.

-No te preocupes Mikasa, él esta bien, seguramente solo se siente culpable aunque todos aquí ya estamos bien con él - Como siempre las palabras del rubio eran reconfortantes y de una u otra forma alegraron a la muchacha.

-Tienes razón, él estará bien, siempre lo está- La muchacha siguió hablando con el rubio acerca de diferentes cosas, principalmente Mikasa hablaba de Eren y Armin simplemente le seguía la charla, era cálido adentro de la base, era como una casa con una gran familia... En donde el padre era un terrible dictador que quería asesinar a cualquiera que no mantuviera su cuarto bien arreglado y que no cumpliera con sus labores en la legión.

::

Habían pasado dos horas, ya eran las 9 de la noche y todos se encontraban en sus cuartos calentitos bajo sus cobijas, todos excepto Eren, el seguía afuera, se había quedado dormido y faltaba poco para que le diera hipotermia, la temperatura baja estaba comenzando a helar todo a su alrededor, pero no puedes enfriar más algo que está ya congelado, así como lo era el corazón de Levi quien pasaba por allí junto con Hanji haciendo una guardia como de costumbre para verificar que nadie fuera tan estúpido como para quedarse fuera, pero siempre hay uno así ¿No?.

-Eren..- Comento la loca de los titanes mientras veía al joven recostado en el árbol y a quien se le notaba obviamente mucho mas pálido de lo usual.

-¿Eren?, de que me estas hablando, maldita, seguramente dejaste de ponerme atención por pensar en ese mocoso...- La expresión fría de Levi pasó a una enfadada hasta que se dió cuenta de que la loca estaba señalando algo, giró su mirada y pudo ver a ese gigante muchacho recostado en aquel lejano y gran árbol, se le veía tan solitario y triste que... No, realmente no le conmovió nada - Estúpido mocoso, ¿acaso cree que si muere de hipotermia salvara a alguien?- Ambos corrieron hasta donde estaba el castaño - Hanji, ve y prepara algo de agua caliente y prepara su cama, lo llevare rápidamente-.

-Si, pero Levi, ten cuidado, no vayas a matarlo- Rió la cuatro ojos mientras salía corriendo a la base, para preparar lo que su enano amigo le había pedido.

-Eren, no te preocupes, me encargare de asesinarte cuando tu consciencia vuelva a ti... - Dijo el pequeño pero fuerte sargento mientras ponía a Eren en su espalda, realmente no ayudaba aunque lo colgara de su espalda seguía siendo demasiado bajito así que el castaño estaba siendo arrastrado hasta su cuarto.

Lo recostó en la dura cama detrás de las rejas, en donde Eren ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir, se sentó a su lado y cuidadosamente lo cubrió con las cobijas que tenía en esa pobre cama, aunque odiara admitirlo, ese tonto era importante en su vida y... _Lo quería..._ No, era obvio que eso no podía pasar, pero es que Jaeger siempre era tan atento, siempre hacía lo que le pedía y sobre todo, siempre estaba al pendiente de él; era obvio que hasta ahora nadie lo había notado mas que Levi, pero Eren realmente amaba al sargento, lo amaba, lo admiraba y no podía soportar que nadie más se le acercara, era inevitable, pero realmente quería a ese pequeño para si mismo._  
_

-Sa... Sargento- Se escuchó un leve susurro que sacó a Levi de sus pensamientos acerca del mocoso, una débil voz salía del frío cuerpo de el adolescente que intentaba mantenerse despierto - ¿Po... Por qué está en mi cuarto?- se podía notar la confusión del aún aturdido titán.

-Estúpido mocoso, te quedaste dormido afuera cerca a un árbol con este frío, no me sorprende que estés atontado, probablemente te pasará pronto... Solo deja que Hanji vuelva con lo que le pedí...- La fría voz de Levi era algo que Eren adoraba de él, siempre tan serio y centrado en su trabajo, realmente le gustaba, pero seguía sintiéndose mal por haberse quedado dormido en la reunión, y aún más por haber hecho que sus compañeros la pasaran tan mal el día siguiente de la reunión.

-Heichou... Lo siento... No fue mi intensión quedarme dormido en medio de...- Las palabras de Eren fueron silenciadas por una mirada asesina de Levi, realmente eso le había molestado, pero bueno, ya había pasado así que ya no había nada que hacer.

-No importa, después de todo me divertí viendo tu cara de sufrimiento el día posterior durante el entrenamiento, cuando caías cada vez más fuertemente contra el suelo a causa de mis ataques...- comentó el sargento mientras escuchaba que la puerta se abría, era Zoe entrando con agua caliente, un paño y algo de chocolate.

-Eren!, me alegra ver que estas bien, pensé que no podrías despertarte hasta mañana que hubieras recuperado tu calor corporal- la castaña dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y sonrió abiertamente al joven titán quien le devolvió la sonrisa, el oji verde se sentó en la cama y cuando Hanji notó que traía las mismas ropas que antes le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza - Si no te cambias va a dar igual Eren... - Miró al sargento y le sonrió - Enano, tú deberías ayudarlo, probablemente sus articulaciones no sirvan bien hasta mañana así que necesitara que alguien le cuide hasta entonces... - _Estúpida Hanji, _pensó el sargento, ella tenía razón, pero sabía que Levi odiaba estar en lugares oscuros, húmedos y sobre todo sucios como lo era aquella jaula.

-Está bien- Bufó el sargento mientras miraba de reojo a Eren quien seguía un poco aturdido y helado - Lo cuidare hasta mañana, de todas formas, solo serán algunas horas.

-Bien, asegúrate de que cambie sus ropas y de dormir con él, podría congelarse si duerme solo- ¡ESPERA!, ¿le estaba pidiendo que compartiera la cama con ese muchacho?, maldita loca... Seguramente se había enterado de que Eren sentía algo por él... Es una aprovechada, pero no podía dejar a Eren solo en aquel frío lugar, al parecer había algo de humano en el de todas formas...

-Entiendo, lo haré, pero... LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ - Ordenó completamente enojado el pequeño sargento, sus ojos no se apartaron de la mujer de gafas hasta que esta cerró la puerta dejándolos solo, por fin solos, para fortuna o desgracia de el mayor de los dos.

-Gracias por tomarse la molestia heichou... Realmente no es mi intención molestarlo - confesó un sonrojado Eren que estaba mirando fijamente al de cabello azabache, el cual se dirigía hacia el menor para desvestirle y ponerle una pijama, tomo la camisa que estaba usando el oji verde y la desabotonó para dejar al descubierto el frío pecho de el menor, quien seguía sonrojado, intentado evitar los malos pensamientos que estaban a punto de hacerle perder el control.

-Está listo- susurró Levi al terminar de ponerle la "pijama" al joven, - ahora puedes irte a dormir- Sus órdenes eran esas, pero el alterado adolescente había terminado de calentarse gracias a los roces y toques a su cuerpo por parte del sargento.

-No, no lo creo Heichou- susurró sonriendo lascivamente el menor de ambos -Creo que necesito aún mas calor para poder dormir - lentamente se acerco por la espalda a su pequeño sargento y lo abrazó fuertemente acercando su rostro al cuello de él para poder susurrarle suavemente al oído - Heichou, se que ya sabe lo que siento, pero quiero demostrárselo- con una de sus manos tomo en mentón de su contrario y lo sostuvo hasta que su rostro estuvo tan cerca del de el mayor como para darle un suave y lento beso que comenzó a tener un ritmo más fuerte y apasionado mientras el tiempo pasaba, les faltaba oxígeno, pero no importaba, mientras que el sargento no se resistiera Eren tenía permiso para hacer lo que quisiera, era extraño, ¿Por qué no se estaba resistiendo?, no es como si el sargento le correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero no importaba, ahora mismo tenía a la persona que amaba en sus brazos, y más que eso tenía a esa persona en sus labios, después de un momento de iniciado el beso se separaron por falta de aire dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva entre las bocas, señal de que sus lenguas se habían buscado y había jugando entre ellas; el rostro de el sargento había dejado de ser uno frío y atemorizante por uno lleno de paz y calma; ahora solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos buscando llenar sus cuerpos de oxígeno.

-E... Eren...- La voz del sargento apenas se escuchaba, sus jadeos estaban llenando el cuarto de Eren de aire caliente - Eren... - Su voz se escuchó por última vez antes de caer inconsciente en la cama de el menor quien simplemente sonrió y lo recostó de forma que ambos cupieran los dos en la cama.

-Sargento, ¿Acaso te has desvelado estos días?, ni siquiera tienes fuerzas como para un beso- Rió el joven mirando a su dormido compañero - Esta vez lo has evitado, pero mañana... Mañana planeare como traerte de nuevo a mi cuarto...- Susurró al oído de el mayor sonriendo aún... Definitivamente mañana iba a ser el día, lo había esperado por mucho tiempo y no planeaba esperar más...

* * *

AASDASDFASDF Terminé el primer capítulo (? Soy tan feliz (?... Lo siento si quedo largo y confuso, si no entienden algo por favor diganme...

Respecto a la historia, será un Ereri con M-preg de mi uke favorito (No es mi favorito pero si lo amo ewe) Prometo Lemmon en el próximo capítulo, hasta ahora solo he comenzado con la introducción así que no sean duros conmigo u.u ... Dejen un review si les gustó, si no les gustó, si no entendieron algo y si quieren aconsejarme algo *^*

Gracias por leer ewe...


End file.
